The Songs of love
by Kori'skitten
Summary: There is a battle between two demons for a prize? Read to find out more! (Warning: This story has yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read! complete)
1. Default Chapter

Starwarrior: Alright! Here's a another lovely story!

Dranzer: yes well, Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade or Linkin park and the song crawling...

Starwarrior: Yup! So noo suing!

Dranzer: **Warning**, There is yaoi, so don't read it if you don't like male/male relationship!

Starwarrior: And it's semi lime! and pairing is! Tala/ Tyson and Kai/ Tyson! smiles

Dranzer: Tyson is kinky boy eh?

Tyson: **blushes**

****

* * *

****

In a dark room, where the only light was from the full moon, which hang outside amongst the stars. The glass doors were open that lead to the balcony, and the wind gently blew a breeze, which set the thin silk like white curtains floating in the air, and then appear of blue eyes open up within the shadows. And there, in the shadows of the king size four post bed, which had the curtains draw back, sat a figure.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

It was a boy, but at first he didn't look to be a boy. He appear to be in his late teens, but his sad innocent look made him a boy. He had smooth tan skin, and his long navy hair flown down his back to his waist, and hang over his shoulders. The only thing that cover his nake body was a over size white shirt. He gasped when he heard the doors opening to the room.

_there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem_

He looked over to the door, and his eyes grew sadder. For the person who stood at the door, was a his master. His master was a tall, and pale silk skin. His ice blue eyes bore into the boy's, looking into his soul as he slowly made his way over to the bed.

_to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

The boy whimper as he master approunch, which a brought a saddist grin to his master's face.

"Hmm, what are you scare of my chibi tenshi?" The master only had on a pair of white leather pants as he crawled onto the bed. The boy whimper more, as he pulled into his master's embrace. "Now Takao, you know I never ment to hurt you on purpose..." The monster nip at Takao's ear. "I only just want make love to you," His kissed Takao's temple as crystal tear rolled down the side of Takao's face.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

"Nothing is matter Master Tala, take as you please," Takao spoke softly. Tala smiled as he continue to nip at the right side Takao's neck. With his right hand, he reach down between Takao's legs as the other one unbutton few buttons of the shirt and began to play with the numb.

_discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem... _

Outside was a knight dressed in red armour, he sat on huge phonixe, which burn with angry as they watched the tall figure touch the small one. The knight's crimson eyes narrowed as he tighten his grip on the sword. The bird let out a screech of anrgy.

"Shhh, don't worry. We well get him," whisper the knight as he pet the beast.

_to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

Takao laid on his back panting heavily as Tala kissed his neck while thrusting into him. Takao groan in pain and pleasure, but when he looked into the mirrior, which was built in the roof. He felt dirty and used as more tears trails down the side of his face.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

Then suddnely, Tala was pulled off of him, and ripped out of him. Takao cried in pain as he curled into a ball and laid on his size. There, on the sheets near the boy's most private area was blood mix with cum. The Knight growled as he punch Tala in the face. Tale groaned in pain as he strumble back. The knight had sent a fire ball at the Tala, which sent him crashing into the wall. He fell limp to the floor.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real_

The Knight quickly took off his helment as the Phonixe enter the room. The knight crawl onto the bed, and his eyes widen when he saw the boy's body. It was crover in burises and cuts, which had never healed up, but were crover up with raw blood. Takao whimper as he felt the someone touching him. Wishing his master would quickly get over and done with...

_there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real_

The Knight pulled Takao into his embrace. Takao whimper, but then notice differents in scent. He looked up and stared into those crimson eyes, which he knew he was safe.

"Kaiko..." Takao gasp softly as the Knight smiled warmly. He capture Takao's lips as an evil laugh filled the air, followed by a screech of pain...

* * *

Dranzer: Did I die?

Starwarrior: erm... nope!

Tyson: why am I known as Takao? **blinks cutely**

Starwarrior: because it sounds sexier! **smiles**

Dranzer: Anyway, read and reviewer people... **gives Starwarrior a weird look**


	2. Still waiting

Dranzer: Doesn't own, and never will...

Starwarrior: So true T-T

Tyson: Yeah! **Smiles**

Dranzer: The song is Stilling waiting **In her normal bore tone**

Starwarrior: Sang by Sum 41 **Smiles**

Tyson: Warning there is voilences, swears, and yaoi! **Smiles**

Dranzer: Enjoy....

* * *

_Music begins_

"Heh, your bird isn't as strong as I thought it would be," Tala stood before the dead phonixes. Kai and Takao broke part. "Now, mind getting your hands off, what belongs to me," Tala demanded. The air had a mix of red and pale blue feathers, as Tala had his wings out, but was still bare. Kai growled as he pushed Takao behind him.

"Hmm, I think not, since nothing on this bed belongs you," Kai dared. Takao grip Kai's hand tightly.

"The so be it!" Tala blasted the bed, which sent Kai and Takao flewing through the air.

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in_

Takao gasped, but Kai landed on his feet with Takao in his arms. Kai narrowed his eyes as Tala just smirk.

"You seem stronger-" A sheet had fallen over Kai and Takao. (I'm Sorry! I just had to do that! it's just a little comic releaf since this fic is so... i dunno... Dramic?) Tala raise a brow, but then a got a sweat drop as the two struggle to escape the evil sheet, that had capture them so easily! (Mawhahahahahaha- ah! has a drager to her throat Dranzer: You need to cut down on the sugar Mi'lady or else... Sw: erm... right! Back to dramic moment!)

_Drop dead, a bullet to my head_

_Your words are like a gun in hand_

_You can't change the state of the nation_

_We just need some motivation_

_These eyes have seen no conviction_

_Just lies and more contradiction_

_So tell me, what would you say_

_I'd say its time to listen_

Kai had set Takao down and wrap the sheet around his nake body and pushed him behind him again.

"Now, as I was saying," Kai and Takao both got a sweat drop. "You seem stronger when the last time we fought. Working out?"

"Yeah, something like that," smiled Kai as Tala smirk.

"Well now, at least you well be a challenage now, unlike last time," Tala grin as Kai narrowed his eyes.

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in_

Kai ran towards Tala as Tala had a ice sword, and blocked Kai's attack. He froce his weight against the counter attack.

"Heh, getting weak Kai?" Kai snarled as he used his powers to force Tala back. Tala stidded on the floor, gain his grip. He went running towards Kai, who was ready to attack, but Tala had jumped into the air and blasted Kai. Kai yelled out in pain as Takao cried for him. Tala chuckled, as he flew to wards Kai.

_Ignorance and understanding_

_We're the first ones to jump in line_

_Out of step for what we believe in_

_But who's left to stop the bleeding_

_How far will we take this_

_It's not hard to see through the thickness_

_So tell me, what would you say_

_I'd say its time to listen_

Kai quickly gain his conposer, and blocked Tala's attack. Kai narrowed his eyes as Tala had sadist grin.

"You should have trained a little more Kai," Tala had sent Kai stidding on the floor, before he was blasted onto it. The two slowly rose to their feet. Takao was in the middle and standing in from the doors of the balcony. The moonlight flown onto him, moaking him look holy. Then he gasped when he saw the moon light beginning to disappear. He turned around and watched storm clouds filled the skies.

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe_

Kai and Tala went at each other again, swording connect and sending sparks as they broke apart. Tala had jumped into the air again, but Kai easily dodge his attack, and jumped into the air. he sented a fire ball at Tala, who had used his wings as shield. Tala growled as he flew up towards Kai as they battle in air. Takao watched from the ground with amaze.

"How is he doing that?"

_This can't last forever_

_Time won't make things better_

_I feel so alone_

_Can't help myself_

_And no one knows_

_If this is worthless_

_Tell me_

_So_

Lighting struck just outside the balcony as Takao cried in fear. He crouch down to the floor as he cover his ears. The thunder roared outside as the wind had picked up and the rain sneaked inside. Takao looked up, and each time lighting would flash or the thunder roared. Tala and Kai's weapon would have connected.

_What have we done_

_We're in a war that can't be won_

_This can't be real_

_Cause I don't know what to feel_

Takao's eyes widen as screams filled his ears. He slowly made his way over to the balacony. He grip the railing, and there in the distance, he saw a villages on fire, and people scattering. They weren't running away from the fire, but they were fighting with each other. Takao wonder as he looked behind him. Tala had got a hit on Kai, who hissed in pain, and a man cried in pain.

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe_

Takao realize that their battling was bring hatred into the world. He fell to his knees crying. The surfuring of humans was taking a toll on him. Five figures appear behind Takao as a strange blue arua surrounded him.

"Master..." spoke one, who wore a white cloak.

"We do, what we must, for if the world falls into the darkness, my children well bring order back to this world..." Takao softly. He looked down at his belly, which had a small bulgy to it. He looked over his shoulder at Kai, who had sent Tala crashing into the next room. "My love, one day you will find your child and treat him like a lover..." Takao smiled softly....

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe_

* * *

Tyson: nani? tills head

Starwarrior: So kawaii!

Dranzer: O.O . You freaking killed me!** is surrounded by flames as she yells at Starwarrior**

Starwarrior: I'm sorry! I just had to do it! **whimpers as she shrinks down to chibi size and puts her arms over her head**

Tyson: yay! Chibi Starwarrior! **hugs Chibi SW**

Chibi SW: Nani?

Dranzer: arg! **gets a sweat drop as she rubs her temple** Please read and review

Everyone: Untill next chapter! Bye!


	3. We're all to blame

Tyson: She doesn't own! smiles

Dranzer:  The song is we're all to blade, sang by sum 41, enjoy the story... **says her bore tone of voice** 

_**Some starts of singing badly as the music begins**_

The five figures behind Takao began to glow. Blue for the water of life, White, the winds that carries death, Green, forest that holds protection, Red, Fire which holds power of destruction, and Silver, for the metal that kills all. They all surrounded Takao, making a protection barrier. Takao rest his heat forehead against the cold the marble railing of the balcony. Sweat rolled down the side of his face, as he panted heavily.

_Take everything left from me _

_All _

_To _

_Blame _

Tala gotten up from his spot and went at Kai, who jumped to the side, to dodge the attack, but Tala quickly turned around and kicked Kai in the back, who fell foreword.

"I want Takao..." Tala narrowed his eyes. Kai got on all fours, then slowly got up onto his feet.

"Never! You don't deserver such a beautiful beam Tala!" Growled Kai.

"Heh and you do?"

"I show him love!" Kai snarled.

_How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need? _

_Telling lies alibis, selling all the hate that we breed. _

_Supersize our tragedy. _

_(you cant define me, or justify greed) _

_Bought in the land of the free! _

_(Land! free!)_

Kai raise his hands up as a fire aura surrounded him. A red ball appears in his hands, and he threw at Tala. Tala hissed out in pain as he went through another wall.

"Damn it Kai! Quiet destroying my palace!" Tala growled. Kai smirk as his wings broke free from his armour. They were like Tala's, but been red, and stretched out longer.

"Ready to play?" Tala smiled as he went at Kai.

_And we're all to blame, _

_We've gone too far, _

_From pride to shame, _

_We're trying so hard, _

_We're dying in vain, _

_We're hopelessly blissful and blind _

_To all we are, _

_We want it all..with no sacrifice!_

His servants helped Takao to his feet. Then he griped his servant's hand. The one in blue cried out for Takao, but he gave her a soft smile, and told her that he will be okay. He slowly walked over to the balcony doors, which he end falling weakly to his knees, but leaned against the frame

"Master!" gasped the blue.

"Relax Navo, Takao is strong child," said the one silver.

"But OK!"

"He's right Navo! We have to let Takao do his part we do ours," said the green one. Navo, still hiding in the shadow of her hood gave a sighed.

"Fine, lets began our mission," They nodded in agreement and join hands.

_Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear. _

_Stand to salute and say thanks to the man of the year. _

_How did we all come to this? _

_(you cant define me, or justify greed) _

_Agreed that we just can't resist! _

_(Resist!) _

Kai and Tala both had jumped into the air, and their was huge spark. they both landed on the floor and good ten feet way. Tala gritted his teeth as he fell to his knee. Takao looked relieve, but then Kai fell to the floor.

"Kai!" Takao cried out as Tala chuckled.

"Heh, like I said Kai. You should have trained more, and now it's too late," Takao watched Tala walked over to Kai. "It's been nice knowing you Kai, but this has to end," Tala rises his sword.

"NO!" Takao cried out.

_And we're all to blame, _

_We've gone too far, _

_From pride to shame, _

_We're trying so hard, _

_We're dying in vain, _

_We're hopelessly blissful and blind _

_To all we are, _

_We want it all _

_Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!_

Outside, a beam of a rainbow shot into the sky as dark shadow figures began to fly over. The five guardians slowly flowed up into the air, and the rainbow beam speared, so it covered the whole castle. The monsters and demons tried to get it, but the barrier had stopped them.

"Arg! How long do we have to hold this!" cried out the green one.

"Until the child's young one has found out the truth!" grunted the red one.

"Oh please hurry Takao!" whined the Blue one. The Silver and White one groan in pain.

_Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know. _

_I can't allow what is begun to tear me down, _

_Believe me now, we have no choice _

_With our backs against the wall._

"Takao, this man stands in the way of our being together," said Tala. Takao panted heavily.

"I don't care," Takao muttered. "He's the father of my child!" Takao cried out. Tala's eyes widen as he stared at Takao.

"It can't be..." Tala was shock.

"It is... It happens that one night, when I got lost in the forest. He had helped me, and also proclaims his love to me..." Tala growled as he grip his horse.

"No wonder, each time we had made love, you didn't cried out my name, but you cried out his silencely...." Takao cried out in pain as he slowly fell to the floor. He leaned against the frame, panting heavily. "And now your about to give birth to his heir! That should have been my heir!" Tala screamed.

_And now we're all to blame, _

_We've gone too far, _

_From pride to shame, _

_We're hopelessly blissful and blind _

_When all we need _

_Is something true _

_to believe _

_Don't we all, _

_Everyone, everyone, _

_We will fall._

Takao's cried had filled Kai's ears, as he slowly open his eyes. Tala held Takao by the neck, glaring at him. Though he didn't see what had happen, but he heard everything. Water drip from Takao's leg as he struggle to break free from Tala's grip.

"You shall die!" Tala growled. Kai narrowed his eyes as he quickly blasted Tala away. Takao fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Kai rushed over to his lover's side.

"Takao... is it true?" Kai held Takao's hand. Takao slowly open his eyes and nodded his head. Kai smiled as he kissed the back of Takao's hand. His scream filled the air and Tala's body lay limp over the edge of the balcony...

_'Cause we're all to blame _

_We've gone too far, _

_From pride to shame, _

_We're trying so hard, _

_We're dying in vain, _

_We want it all, _

_Everyone, don't we all_

Dranzer: The end....

Starwarrior: So read and review ppl! -


End file.
